The adventures of Jeshika and Besanii the start
by sethrox9730
Summary: a story written by my friend and I. I think its more like a continuing set of stories but I really hope you like it. Rated teen for cussing and implied naughty things in later chapters.


The characters are Besanii=narudreamer9730 Jeshika= hihi2462

The pairings don't really exist but they are BesaniixPein and JeshikaxItachi  
no kissing or anything but there is some cussing thrown in there.

Besanii= red hair green eyes is more polite yet has the same temper as Jeshika will not hesitate to kill you. Really smart but don't give sugar. Love Tobi like a son because he is so childish. She has the wind demon within her. Jeshika=blonde hair blue eyes. Short temper, sarcastic, hyper, smart but lazy. Is a great friend but her bad side means you die…so don't. She carries the shadow demon. We are both amazingly strong for ninjas.

We were sitting in the hideout planning a huge prank for April Fools.

Itachi:*walks in* what you doing?

Jeshika: nona go away!!

Besanii: Can you not see you aren't wanted here?!? Be gone! *girly voice* we were just talking about nail polish

J: yeah

I: sooo…

J: so what cat got your tongue?

Pein: hey people what going on in here

J: I thought this was our room not a public library!

B: ouch…burn

We did a special high- five and they just stare at us confused

*time skip to April 1st*

J: morning

B: morning

J: ready?

B: yup. Let's go!

*in the kitchen*

We started to cook loads of sweets but added chili powder to some of them. Then when the guys (only pein and Itachi) came out we gave them the spicy ones. We were eating plate of doughnuts while they danced around saying "HOT"

J: what's hot? Me? *teasing*

B: Well I don't know about you but I'm offended. No more food for you!!!

Boys: HOT HOT HOT!!!!!

J: gosh! I'm leaving * both trying not to laugh*

We left and ran to our room where we burst out laughing.

I: *realizes what we said and stops* wait did they say they weren't gonna cook for us anymore?

P:*just guzzled a lot of water* I hope not but I think so. Crap!!1

I: we better go make sure

*they go to find us*

*our room*  
J: look who's here

B: go away Pein and Itachi we don't want to see you again!!

P: But…

J: LEAVE NOW!!!

B: *starts to fake cry* GO AWAY!!!

Pein tried to comfort Besanii but she moved away and wouldn't let him.

B: Pein you don't like my food so I don't like you!!!

J: burn……..

I: O.K. did you guys say you wouldn't cook for us?

Everyone but him: yeees

I: AWWW MAN!!

B: *still slightly fake sobbing* well to bad! GO AWAY AND MAKE YOUR OWN FOOD!!

Boys: AWW

J: what did you say?

Boys: ok *ran away*

We both started laughing really really hard. Suddenly they reappeared and yelled: APRIL FOOLS!!

B: well April Fools on you because we're still not gonna cook for you

J: yeah. Just go fend for yourself

I: NOOOO!!

J: yes

Boys: no

Girls: yes

Boys: no

Girls: no

Boys: yes

Girls: good now leave

P: what? Oh darn it that always gets me!

B: why do you think we did it? So like we said before go get your own food

I and P: do you think we give up that easily? We are better than you silly little girls.

Our tempers flared dangerously at their obvious show of bigheaded ness.

J: well we are a lot smarter than you can even dream about in your puny little brains.

B: yeah we will always win!!

The boys burst out laughing. We looked at each other extremely confused.

J: what is so funny losers?

B: I think we finally made them go insane *smile sadistically* YES we finally succeeded!!

Boys: you girls are sooo cute when your mad *laughing* I know you going to cook for us again…or else.

J: ahhh I'm so scared *sarcastic*

B: yeah I'm shivering in my Akatsuki cloak *pretends to be scared* oh no! save us the big mean guys are gonna hurt us! *sarcastic*

Girls: *sarcastic* aww your so cute when your mad *starts to laugh*

Boys: RUN WHILE YOU HAVE A CHANCE!!!

Girls: why we are in our room you're the ones who should be running *flowing over temper*

The boys screamed a high pitched girly scream and ran from the room hiding in the fetal position some where

B: calm down Jeshika. Let's go get some ice cream.

J: *calming down* ok let's go!

We left and the guys reappeared.

They start to plot how to get us back

P: lock them out?

I: nah it has to be something awesome and original

P: I don't know lets go get some ice cream.

I: sure.

*with girls*

B: watch your back they might be after us

The guys walked in right then and started to get themselves ice cream, Itachi dropped their bowls and they shattered on the floor. Pein was trying to scoop ice cream but hit himself in the head while doing so. By the time they sat down with their ice cream we were laughing our heads off

Boys: that was hard

Girls: what would you do without us?

Boys: I don't know what would you do without US?

J: live long happy live and not worry about blockhead boys!

And we burst out into laughter. They got really mad which made us laugh even harder

B: that was rich

J: so what are you gonna do now?

I: get back at you.

J: duh every time you try we always succeed and you fail.

B: let's watch them fail. It's too funny to pass up!

P: we will you'll see!

B: so finally you agree

J: about time

P: darn it

I: maybe we should just attack them

J: no thank you

P: that's a yes now

B: No! Pein Bad!! Down!

J: wow Itachi you just had another stupid idea. That's your…*pretends to count on fingers* billionth one today!

B: I agree it won't work. We are too good for that.

They started to get angry and we started to laugh. They tackled us and dragged them to our room. We were stuck in our own room and they blocked the door so we can't get out.

J: gosh darn it Itachi you touch me again and I'll murder you! You perverted pig!

I: that hurt

J: boo hoo

B: and we are trapped in our own room why?

J: you know this is getting extremely annoying right?

P: yeah we know

J: then STOP!!

I: hmmmm. No

J: grr *temper*

B: *gets anime vein* yes!! *in demon voice*

Both of us together: *demon voices* let us out of here you retards!!!

I: only if we win

B: win what?

P: you do whatever we tell you

Both of us again in demon voices: do you want to die because it can be arranged

P: calm down girls!!

I: your demons will kill everyone

Both demon voice: then let us out!!!

I: uggg….should we

P: only if they do what we want

Us: fine

They open the door and let us out and we run off shouting: 'April fools'.

We ran at ninja speed to our very close friend Deidara's room when we entered and closed the doors it went from a bedroom to a huge cage. We looked around and found out that it was real. In our haste we had been easily fooled by Itachi's genjutsu and it had brought us to the training room and into a cage.

J: wow…that was unexpected. I mean it was just a prank..

B: yeah I know they lose more and more of their humor each year

*the guys appeared*

P: as always so vulnerable

J: are not! *puppy dog face* Itachi please let me out

Itachi opened the cage and let her out after falling under the spell of puppy dog eyes.

J: thanks, and Pein, Itachi is vulnerable as always.

Pein slapped Itachi a crossed the face

P: you idiot!

B: *puppy dog face* Pein can I come out to?

He walked over and opened the cage and got a slap from Itachi

I: who's the idiot now?

They started a slap fight and we escaped after yelling 'you both are' at them

We ran to the real Deidara's room and begged him to hide us and being the great friend he is, did.

I: Deidara have you see Jeshika?

D: nope must be out in the woods why?

I: She promised to do what I said but then she ran.

D: it seem she knows you better than you think

I: you're no help if you see her bring her to me

D: sure see you later

I: bye

D: it's safe

J: thanks!

P: puts a hand on our shoulders from where he was behind us* hello girls.

J: AAAAAAHHHHHH oh it's just you. You scared me

B: hello Pein how are doing today?

*itachi walks in*

J: curse you Pein

P: what did I ever do? You're the one who screamed.

J: yeah but you're the one who scared me. Itachi why do you have to be involved in everything? Seriously.

I: I'm only trying to get you to do what I say. Gosh be mean about it!

J: I will be mean! And only because I have a feeling what you want is perverted and pig-like

P: we'll leave you two alone then.

J: DON'T YOU DARE!!!!!!!!!!!!

B: yeah I'm fine right here

D: AW crud I have that mission! I completely forgot! Bye! I gotta run! Good luck!

B: NO DON'T LEAVE SAVE US!!

D: I'm sorry. I have a feeling that even if I didn't have a mission he would assign me one anyways. See you later.

P: smart man.

J: Ugggg pig leave now!

I: hmm, no Jeshika I think I'll stay

J: you're getting me pissed pig you better leave!

B: calm down Jeshika. And I think we will just stay here

J: well I'm not going anywhere. Anyways I think if we stick together they won't be as perverted and piggish

P: don't be to sure about that

I: yeah you never know Jeshika

B: awww come on all this over a little prank?

J: well if you do…. I'll never cook for you again

B: yeah I agree! Do anything and you will have to cook your own food forever

Tobi: HI! Besanii and Jeshika make Tobi food?

J: sure anything to away from these perverted pigs

B: Of course sweetie

Tobi: YAY! Tobi gets food because Tobi is a good boy!

I: hey! He gets food and we don't so unfair!

J: yes because he's not a perverted pig!!!!

B: and he's a good boy

We went and we made food for everyone but Pein and Itachi.

I: Pein can't you do something? I'm starving and Jeshika made my favorite food.

P: Besanii, Jeshika make us food! Now!

J: ummm…..NO!! Just because of what you did today. Over one little prank, seriously, it was just a prank

B: yeah Pein that was low.

J: Itachi that was low…for Pein I expected nothing more … but it was just a prank!!!

P: You'll make us food or take our punishment!

B: I know. We just did a single prank and you way over reacted so never!?!?! *totally ignoring Pein*

J: umm... I chose……. None

B: yeah I side with her

P: then you take the punishment!

B: ok?

J: as long as it has nothing to do with that pig over there fine!

P: Then Itachi is in charge of your punishment

J: fuck no!!!!

B: Pein do you want this whole cave to be blown to smithereens

I: *ignoring Besanii* hmmm what should the punishment be? *evil glance to Jeshika*

J: touch me and your death comes sooner.

P: no why?

B: because it will be if you leave her with him.

J: no freaking kidding!!!!

I: I GOT IT!!! *whispers in Pein's ear*

B: then this can't be a very good idea.

J: no kidding

P: good idea we'll go with that.

J: uuugggggg

I: don't Jeshika it's not perverted or piggish

B: well that's a start but are you sure it's not stupid?

I: no it's more like natural balance. A fight for survival.

B: a fight against what exactly?

J: oh joy…. Does this mean I get to kick your butt again?

I: you won't kick my butt… but I will kick yours

J: and how do you plan to do that dobe?

I: ask Pein

B: Pein care to clear this up for us?

J: yeah I'd like to know how Itachi plans to beat me

P: simple you can't use any of your demons power

J: NOOOO…..ok seriously what's the punishment?

B: that makes no sense

J: Itachi what's the real punishment?

I: exactly what Pein just said

B: well that's stupid how do you plan on doing that?

J: yeah this is dumb

B: I was right this was a dumb idea

J: his trillionth today

Pein what's the real punishment?

P: what I told you *anime vein*

B: still how do you plan on blocking our demons?

J: yeah when I fight it kinda comes out one way or another

Guys: like this

They appear behind the girls, put a hand on their demon seals and block them.

J: gosh darn it we should have just made them food!!

B: that felt weird. Nah this is way more entertaining.

J: but I like living and winning

B: you rely too much on your demon

P: I'm glad you think so Besanii you will go first then

J: good luck and I only rely on it when facing Itachi so he doesn't go all confusing on me

B: mangekyo sharingan?

J: yeah that

I: have fun Pein

B: ok I will do this but on one condition.

P: what?

B: you can't kill either of us…just to make Jeshika feel safe m'kay?

P: fine

J: I'll never feel safe with pig around but it will make me feel better

B: exactly

J: thanks see you when this is all over with.

B: you bet you will.

*Besanii point of view*

Pein and I both got ready to fight then went to the sparring room. I almost made it through but when I ran out of chakra (most of my chakra is my demons) I got hit by one of his harder attacks and passed out.

*Pein point of view*

When she finally passed out I walked over and picked her up bridal style. As I was walking up to watch Itachi and Jeshika's fight I looked down at her and immediately felt bad for what harm I had done her. I wiped some blood off her cheek before sitting down with her on my lap.

*Jeshika point of view*

Me: Itachi

I: yeah?

M: before we start… I want you to know… that if I wake up to find you over me I will kill you!

I: that's what you always say. You don't have the guts to hurt me.

M: wrong!

I started to attack him and was winning the first half but then I let my guard down the blacked out. Itachi looked down at me and immediately felt pity.

I:*thinking* she's just as pretty when she's unconscious

He couldn't find it in himself to leave me there so he picked me up and carried me to my room.

I woke up to find Itachi over me.

M: ugg pig I told you not to bother helping me!!

I: well I couldn't just leave you there could I?

M: yes, you could have! I would have been much happier.

I: stop being a brat! You know you love it.

M: no I most certainly do not!!! If I had the strength to right now I would kick your butt!

I: well good thing you don't

*Besanii point of view*

I woke up to the feeling of moving. I lifted my hand to my aching head, opened my eyes and found that Pein was carrying me through the hallways to what appeared to be mine and Jeshika's room.

P: about time you woke up I was beginning to worry that I hadn't kept my promise.

M: ..hi… where are you taking me?

P: your room so you can rest.

M: just make sure Jeshika doesn't kill Itachi. I don't have the energy to stop her right now.

P: ok I'll be sure to.

We got there to find Jeshika and Itachi glaring at each other. Pein set me on the bed and I weakly slapped Jeshika to snap her out of it.

*regular point of view*

J: come on I will snap out of it when he leave

I: Jeshika face the facts I WON"T LEAVE YOU ALONE!!!

J: well to bad 'cause as soon as I'm strong enough you are goin down

I: Jeshika why do you always have to spoil the moment

J: what moment there is no moment!

P: enough you 2!

B: thank you Pein. *moves head onto Jeshika's stomach* ha! Now you can't move take that!

P: strange but it will work

I: O.K? that was weird why did you do that?

B: because then when she tries to kill you then I can stop her. Now shut up and let me sleep.

I: thanks

*both girls fall asleep because they are exhausted*

P: their cuter when they're not trying to kill you.

I: yeah but Jeshika is just cute all the time.

J: I heard that

I: like I said you always ruin the moment

J: like I said NO MOMENT

Itachi left and Jeshika pushed Besanii off her stomach and went back to sleep.

B: OW OW OW OW OW OW!!!!!! *keeps repeating *

J: what are you saying ow about?

P: well you obviously caused her pain

J: no dur

B: *shifts wait off arm* ok that's better *sigh*

J: what's better?

B: my arm, you made me land on it and it really really hurt

P: *examines arm* I think you broke it

B: no dur!

J: actually you broke it Pein I just cause the pain to come back

P: well…

B: gosh darn you both!

J: well it's better to find out about it now than later

B: true

J: let's go eat

P: I'm starving

J: I'm still not cooking for you or Itachi

P: uuggg…

*we left*

B: Jeshika can you go make the food while I go wrap my arm?

J: sure

*I leave to wrap my arm and Pein follows*

P: why are you guys so persistent?

B: because if you guys hadn't over reacted this *points to arm* wouldn't have happened!

P: well you wouldn't cook us food

B: in the end you are still the bad guys! Get a sense of humor we played a prank for April Fools and you just over reacted

J: dinner!

B: yum

*Pein and Itachi rush into the room*

I: that looks really good

J: good then Besanii will like it

P: they still won't let us have any

I: why?

Girls: because you over reacted

Guys: darn it

I: I'm getting tired of this

P: is there anything we can do to make it up to you?

J: hmmm…

B: *whispering* Jeshika take it easy

J: *whisper* aww

B: *still whispering*you may hate but we do have to take it easy so it doesn't damage their egos to much

J: true, true maybe they should wait on us until we get stronger again and then have to fight us full power.

B: nah. To classic, we need something more original

We both paused for a few seconds and the boys jus stood there, waiting for us to determine their fate.

J: what do they never let us do?

B: O.K. I have an idea but you have to tell the truth. Do you love Itachi?

J: no

B: c'mon truth please

J: I don't love him but I do have feelings toward him.

B: perfect! We should make them play a game with us so we end up with them in the end.

J: yeah!!! They never play games with us. But what game?

B: Spin the bottle? Snuggle bug? Truth or dare? 7 minutes in heaven?

J: nah those are all boring… how about hide and seek with a twist?

B: depends, whats the twist?

J: if they find us within a certain amount of time they are forgiven. If not THEN they can wait on us.

B: that's a really good idea

J: good, because I don't intend to be found.

B: oh and why is that? If he waits on you what good would come of it?

J: his aggravation and anger, my fun *evil giggle*

B: you know you scare me sometimes, just a little. *pinches fingers really close together* (B: ok brownie points to the movie lover that can tell me where I got that line.)

J: thanks!! *whisper* you tell them

B: no you

J: no you

B no you

Boys: will someone please tell us!?!

J: O.K. Besanii will

B: what!!! *heavy sigh* oh fine. We are gonna play a little game of hide and seek. You find us and you are forgiven and it all goes back to normal again. You fail and you have to serve us for a still-to-be-determined amount of time. NO ninja stuff and you have to find one each…no helping each other. Blah blah blah ok you have 24 hours

I: BUT

They both started out objections to the game we wanted to play.

J: QUIET!!!

They both stopped and looked at Jeshika.

P: what?

I: what kind of punishment is this it's ridiculous!!

B: a fun one so shut up. Or we'll change it to one of Jeshika's much worse ideas

J: yeah your really beginning to get on my nerves

B: *looks down at watch that just magically appeared on her wrist* you time starts now

Both girls poof away. The boys stood there dumbfounded, then they realized what we said and started to run.

*Jeshika's P.O.V.*

I used a teleportation jutsu.

Me: ha, they'll never find me here.

I appeared in the land of shadows where I was born.

DUN DUN DUN!!

*Besanii's P.O.V.*

I ran at my top ninja speed, so fast that unless they were looking really hard for me they'd never see me. I ran past the fire country, through the desert near the sand Village and to the windiest most dense forest known to people. I climbed the tallest tree to the very, very top and made myself comfortable…it would take them forever…if they ever find me that is.

DUN DUN DUN

*Jeshika's P.O.V.*

-halfway through the 24 hour time span-

I hear footsteps…

I turned into a formless shadow and looked out to see Itachi standing in front of me looking back and forth.

Itachi: she's not here…where could she be? I can't lose her again… without her the Akatsuki is so dull and boring and a really sad place to be *heavy sigh*

[J: B don't daon't say aww..cause I know you will….AWW…There!!] {B: aaaaawww! It just not the same if I don't do it}

Suddenly I realized what I meant to him. My demon went to sleep and I wasn't a shadow anymore when I realized…that he was looking right at me.

I: found you.

His face showed emotion more than I had ever seen from him. He walked up to me, gave me a hug and teleported us back to the Akatsuki base. We were surprised to find Besanii and Pein there.

*Besanii's P.O.V.*

I had to wait for a long time. I got really, really bored so I started to tear leaves apart for fun. Suddenly I heard footsteps far below me on the forest floor. They stopped below the tree and a huge gust of wind started to shake the tree mercilessly. I had to hold tight to the tree and could only hope that Pein (who I had identified my intruder as) hold onto something too so that he couldn't see me. But of course, luck was not on my side so the wind was much softer on the ground and with all the branches moving away he had a perfectly clear view of me.

Pein: found you. *he appeared behind me, picked me up and poofed us back to HQ*

Me: how did you know where I was gonna hide?

Pein: it wasn't that hard to figure out, you like wind, you like being alone and you like heights. You really aren't that hard to piece together.

Me: *I fake slap him and he pouts at me* noes!! No pouting it's too sexy!! *looks away*

Luckily Jeshika and Itachi appeared just in time to save me from major embarrassment.

*regular P.O.V.*

J: so you got found

B: yup

P: she's not hard to find

B: oh shut up!!*slaps arm* you had a little help!

J: did he cheat?

B: no. the wind blew and made it so he could see me. What about you?

J: long story…

I: yeah I'm not even sure how it happened

B: weird

Boys: so are we forgiven?

J: Pein you are but not you Itachi.

I: why not?

J: because of what you said back there!!

B: what did he say?

J: nothing that concerns you

B: ok..

I: *eyes grow big* you heard that!!

Itachi turns bright red and starts to stutter.

J: Itachi close you mouth you look like a pig *humor in my eye*

P: Besanii are we forgiven?

I: yeah….*he turned away and we burst out laughing*

B: Itachi, she'll get over it and forgive you.

I: but will you?

B: yeah I guess. I was only holding a grudge because my arm is now broken and because I wanted something to do.

P: yeah sorry about the arm I really didn't intend for it to happen.

J: dur!! I was standing right in front of you!!

B: it's O.K. it's probably healed by now my demon does that

I: oh yeah! We forgot to unblock your demons

J: I think I broke mine anyways

B: damnit my arm won't be healed

P: is it that annoying?

B: heck yeah!

J: well…heal her jerk

P: what did you call me?

J: a jerk now deal with it

Pein: *growls*

B: no fighting or I will hurt both of you, Pein heal me or I will hurt you anyways.

He grumbled but reluctantly healed my arm and unblocked our demons.

P: now I have a mission for you two. I want you to go scout the woods, we know someone is out there but we don't know who or why. Return in two days to report your findings. (is it just me or does that sound majorly like a spy movie?)

Both girls went into the forest and had no trouble whatsoever finding out who it was. It was a group of about 6or 7 Konaha Jonin and they looked like they were planning something…

J: *whispering conversation* what are they planning…?

B: maybe they want to capture someone

J: hmm… maybe they…no

B: what?

J: nothing never mind

B: whatever…

J: we need to get closer to see who it is

B: demons?

J: demons.

Jeshika became a shadow and Besanii turned into wind and they both got closer to the jonin camp. When they entered the camp they suddenly felt all their energy get drained and were forced to become their regular selves…. The jonin turned around, saw them and..

Jonin: *amongst themselves* is it them…no it can't be…they look like them…..but the cloaks….. *they grab us* but just to be safe

We tried to break free but no enchilada. They tied our hands behind our backs and made us start walking. We both dropped to the ground, rolled away and tried to run but they were a step ahead and dragged us back to the path. The copycat ninja aka Kakashi pulled his headband up and the last thing we saw before passing out were little swirlies.

*when we wake up*

The jonin had stopped to rest and were talking around a fire. Suddenly 3 people appeared out of the woods and knocked all the jonin out. We got a little freaked out…it wasn't an akatsuki and we didn't recognize the chakra signal they gave off.

B: who the hell are you?

?!?:(scary dark voice) Orochimaru. And you are Besanii and Jeshika containers of the wind and shadow demons respectively.

J: who do you know about us?

O: you are the ones I have been looking for, for years. Who knew you would side with the pathetic excuse for an evil organization.

B: I warn you they will come to get us. Pein will send them out tonight if we don't return by later this afternoon.

O: and you think we can't handle them? Lets get them back to the base.

They take us back to the sound village (aka: Orochimaru's LAIR) and threw us in some random dungeon after they untied us.

-long boring time later-

We hear footsteps from the darkness, approaching the cage we were in. the person came in, tied us up and brought us to Orochimaru.

O: they are here… I figured you might want to watch your pathetic excuses for boyfriends get destroyed!!

J: what are you talking about I don't have a boyfriend (no Itachi!!)

B: me neither

Oro: (damn this could ruin my plan. Might as well make them get rid of the trash then) if you don't care about them…kill them.

B: I don't like killing people and I don't have a boyfriend, never have so ha!

P:*poofs in with Itachi* good thing to because we'd be dead by now

He was joking but you could easily see his pain.

Oro: Pein nice of you to stop by

J: well Itachi Pein Besanii are we leaving now?

Oro: no *points aqt girls* you two stay. And I'll let you two live if you leave

B: and what happens if we leave?

Oro: ha you can't leave, your trapped.

We both randomly disappeared.

Girls: who said?

We jump down from the rafters and land in front of Pein and Itachi. Suddenly the whole rest of the Akatsuki appeared and Orochimaru left, not wanting to risk it.

J: thanks…now lets leave

I: no thank you

J: I said thanks what more do you need?

I: a hug

J: well to bad now untie us

Pein untied Besanii and Itachi untied Jeshika.

I: now give me a hug or I will tie you back up and leave you here.

J: fine *hugs him and Besanii hugs Pein*

Girls: now lets get out of here

-back at HQ-

B: bored, bored, bored, bored

P: how are you bored we just got you back from being kidnapped?

J: I'm bored too

I: you were kidnapped, kidnapped again, thrown in a dungeon, told to kill us and escape all in 1 day and your already bored!?

P: something's wrong with you two

J: thank you!

P: *he shakes his head* well how about we play a game since you two are sooo bored

Both girls gaspo

J: did you just say that?

B: he said the G word!!

I: ..wow….

B: :'(

P: why are you crying

B: I can't play in hell anymore

P: why not?

B: you froze it over

P: I'm sorry

(got that from someone else's story and I liked the idea no one get mad at me please!!)

J: what game?

I: count me out I'm not playing

P: oh yes you are and we'll play however many minutes you'd like in heaven.

J: Fuck no, not happening!!

I: I'll play!

B: N-O, no!!

P: you'll all play

J: no I won't

P: yes and that's an order

J: when have I ever taken orders?

I: burn!

Pein glares at Itachi.

P: what about you Besanii?

B: first of all we are an evil organization, you know that, right Pein? Evil as in bad as in not good as in no games!! But sure I'll play I'm bored.

P: well * looks at Jeshika*

J: like I said before fuck no!!

B: *whisper to J* please

J: N-O no and to prove it..no

Jeshika teleported away.

I: I'll go get her.

P: good, looks like we're going first!

B: I could have sworn the rules said to spin the bottle or pick something from a hat to select your partner.

P: well since we are the only two players right now..

B: ok…

Itachi and Jeshika poof back.

P: ok now we can play.

Both couples were put in different closets and well…we'll let you imagine the rest.


End file.
